Just a Rise Of The Guardians and How To Train Your Dragon crossover
by Airia-Chalk
Summary: Hey this is my first ever book on here as the title suggests it is just a Rise Of The Guardians and How To Train Your Dragon nothing to get that excited over, only kidding just please read and review. It needs adopting cause I can't continue on with it.
1. Prouloge

Hey guys, this is my new book and my first on here. Yay go me :D Okay it is a How to train your dragon and Rise of the guardians crossover. Here is the prologue.

_Jack Frost p.o.v_

Okay so when North told me I had to go to a little isle called Berk to learn how to control my powers without Bunnymund driving me up the wall he wasn't kidding. Last time Bunny got on my nerves I froze him in a block of ice for two weeks. So now I am on a cold isle to learn self control.

I made small patches of ice at the edge of the rock I was standing. I saw a boy about a few years younger than me training a dragon privately away from others eyes. I had a basic history lesson about Berk and they fight dragons every year and kill them. It is a bit like kill or be killed really.

This boy had managed to not kill this one and was training it. "Hiccup?" a female voice asked and Hiccup told him to hide.

"Yes Astrid?" Hiccup shouted out. "Are you hiding something from us?" she asked as she walked closer to him, she reminded me of my little sister Anna who has to be dead by now it has been years since I last saw her. I zoned out of the conversation because it was boring and went back to training.

A few minutes later, I heard "All clear, Toothless you can come out now." This was way better than my own training I can tell you that for sure. I watched them for a few moments before getting up and slipped on my own ice. Oh how stupid I was. I felt myself falling. I heard my body hit the ground with a hard thud and then everything went black

_Hiccup p.o.v_

I heard a thud and ran over to the noise thinking Toothless tried to fly away again. I saw a young boy slightly older than me on the floor pale and unmoving, He had white hair and a blue jacket thing on. His white hair had a patch of red at the back. "Toothless come here." I called and he came running to me. "You need to take me and my friend here as close to my house as you can" I said to him and picked up the boy. He was really light for an older boy. I put him on my saddle and got on behind him and Toothless flew as close to Berk as he dared.

I got off and picked the boy up. I walked towards my house and was happy to find out they had a meeting right now about something so I could stay at my house and look after this boy. The blood had dried up so I cleaned that off him and put him in my bed to keep him warm because he was freezing cold. I went to get my designs for a little prosthetic for Toothless. I was drawing on it when I heard the door slam open. My dad is back and not in a good mood. "Hiccup get down here" he said and I hid my drawings and ran down.

"A guard saw you carrying a boy towards this house and I need to know who it is, a young lad called Jack Frost will be coming soon." he said and he followed me upstairs to my room and found the boy on my bed. "Oh thor, what happened Hiccup?" he asked me and I realised that this was Jack Frost. "I heard a thud while I was walking and found him like this so I had to bring him back here." I said and he patted me on the shoulder. "Your not mad at me?" I asked carefully in case he was. "No, son I am not mad you saved his life." I smiled and got my spare bed for me to sleep on and went to sleep

_Crap yeah I know but hey it is just a prologue that took two pages on word possibly three including my Authors notes. I made the plot for this with a good Wattpad friend of mine. Yeah I am on two book websites making books so what I don't care my books are quite popular on Wattpad, so if you search Edwardmasencullenfan on that website you will be able to find them. Anyways enough of my rambling. See ya soonish._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ Jack

It was dark that was all I could see and I got annoyed that my eyes wouldn't cooperate with me. I heard voices but I knew I wasn't crazy they sounded like they were concerned for me and they wanted to know I was alright but I never heard the voices of my fellow guardians. North's Russian accent, Sandy's pictures to show what he wanted to say even though he never talked. Tooth's excitement and the fact they loved my teeth because they were always pearly white and Bunnymund's Australian accent and the way I said he was a kangaroo not a bunny to make him mad.

I heard Hiccups voice once in a while quietly talking about his dragon Toothless to me. I didn't understand the dragon's name because he had teeth but then he explained that his teeth could disappear and reappear when he wanted. I tried again to open my eyes and yes it worked. In my head I did a little happy dance that also got on Bunnymund's nerves but I always did it when I was happy so he got used to it. I looked around the room I was in completely confused as to where I was and how I got here but I can still remember my name which is good.

"Dad, he is awake now" Hiccup shouted and a big man came into the room. "Ah, Jack glad your okay." he said and I just felt scared inside. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked and he answered after chuckling. "I am the chief of Berk, I know your name because North told me." Wow I feel stupid now. North had told me but I must of forgot when I slipped on my own ice.

Suddenly my head started pounding so I instantly put my hands on my head and curled up into a ball and hoped the pain would leave me soon. "Are you okay Jack?" Hiccup asked and I nodded making the head ache worse but I didn't care.

I started writing a diary because North wanted to know what happened with out me telling him because he knew I would be too tired to talk about it when I got back because my magic took a lot of energy out of me. I found my book and pen and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_I know I have not written for at least two maybe even three days but when I was training I slipped on my own ice patch I forgot I had made and knocked myself out,(a/n cat sleeping on my left arm) I am okay now but I do have a headache and I lost a little blood. I don't know how long I have to stay here and if anybody would come and get me because I was only supposed to be a week and now it is has been a week and a half. North is going to kill me and if he does not I am sure Bunnymund will be happy to do it for him. Anyways must dash I think I am going to explore._

I finished writing and hid my book again. I got up and left the house to explore my new surroundings a bit better. I think I might enjoy my short time here. We will just have to wait won't we.

_I had an awesome font for this but it won't let me have it :( anyways this was about four pages on word. wow  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2****. Astrid**  
_

I was walking around, bored. I felt something bump into me.

I looked up and saw Jack running off somewhere.

I have a huge crush on him.

I have not told him because I think he is taken by someone else back where he comes from.

I walked to the dragon training grounds.

I was determined to win this year.

I was until I saw Jack

He just makes me feel something I have never felt with anyone else.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Jack would leave and I would never see him again.

I sighed and made the decision to skip training.

I knew my mother was going to kill me.

I knew most things about the dragons anyway.

I sat on a rock at the top of the cliff watching Jack.

He made my heart race.

He was amazing.

I really love him.

"Hey, your Astrid right?" he asked.

"Yeah."I said.

"Your cute." he said.

"Your hot." I replied.

A blush appeared on his face.

I was probably blushing as well.

He walked towards me.

By this time my heart was racing.

He kissed me.

He actually kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back.

I felt like I was on cloud nine.

He was the only guy that made me feel this way.

And I loved it.

I ran back in time for diner.

Jack ran with me and shoved some paper in my hand.

Dinner was quiet and I knew my mum was holding in anger.

Until she saw who I had been with today.

I finished dinner and went home.

I opened the note.

_Dear Astrid,_

_I love you more than words can say. That was cheesy I know but will you go out with me?_

_Jack_

I wrote my reply on the back and off the note went.

I went to sleep really quickly after that day.


End file.
